This present invention relates to the cordless telephone system. However, its differences are as numerous as its similarities. In its overall implementation, some of its functions embody the principles of the walkie-talkie, pager, modem and a universal remote dialing unit.
Many factors of the above individual applications are already known but the systemization of these applications bring about a unique method of telephone communication.
The airways are already quite crowded with radio-frequency signals. So much so that strict allocation of transmission classification must be adhered to. The transmission spectrum is limited and therefore, in effect, the ability to communicate by this means is effected directly.
What the invented system herein contains is the hardware and conventional applications needed to further exploit the already pervasive telephone implementation and operate "under" the existing radio-frequency broadcast spectrums. The invention allows signals to be "piped" so far via the normal telephone wires already in existence and after reaching the destination telephone, to be aerially transmitted to the receiving device several hundred feet away.
This communication principle allows the person transmitting dual tone multiple frequency signals from the far-end telephone to input information to the receiver in the general area of the called telephone. The communication arrangement therefore can be used in hospitals, missile silos, mines and in large factories to transfer information to data equipment or to individuals. In so doing, the system can not only store raw data as a portable memory but it can also be used to control medical equipment, robots, environmental, fire and security systems from literally anywhere in the world so long as a telephone is nearby.
In a world where information movement, mobility, privacy and personal safety are increasing in priority, the invention described herein will help attain these priorities. Portable computers, for example, can access data banks from truly remote areas. Those wishing to transmit data from the safety of their automobiles but do not have a mobile (cellular) telephone in their automobile may do so. The invention not only makes possible the accomplishment of the above priorities but will, in fact, help to universalize these achievements in the societies in which they are adopted.
The invention has the advantage of being able to immediately establish local area networks (LANs). And--in the interest of security--to de-establish these LANs even more quickly. The potential to establish wide area networks can also be appreciated.
In system arrangements where automatic dial-up is employed, the system can be configured to facilitate one telephone dialing up and programming a second telephone--the second telephone being our destination telephone. The aforementioned procedure being done without human intervention.
The inventinon will achieve the above mentioned means by employing a number of implements and transmission techniques--the primary transmission technique being that of using the telephone system in a modified format as the intermediate link which comprises the greater transmission distance.